


Camp Ba Sing Se- DISCONTINUED

by hikingandpuppies (orphan_account)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Azula May be crazy, F/F, F/M, Summer Camp AU, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26058469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hikingandpuppies
Summary: When it’s your first year as a counselor at the camp you’ve been attending since you were eight, things will get a little weird. In other words, Aang is completely unprepared to be a counselor this year.
Relationships: Aang/Toph Beifong, Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. In which Aang has second thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> There is no movie in Ba Sing Se. Here we are safe.

As the beat-up old pickup tumbled down the dirt road, Aang’s Head churned more than his stomach. This would be his first year as a counselor at the camp he’d been attending for years, it it was starting to settle on him. Secretly, even though she was a full two years older than him, Aang was glad that Katara would be there. A different part of his mind absently wondered if anyone else his age would be there, while yet another part mentally facepalmed. Of course there would be people his age! How else would new counselors come in? He was interrupted from his thoughts by Sokka sticking his head out the window. “Hey, iceberg boy? Ya good?”

Aang nodded. “Yeah, I’m good. Just a little bit nervous, I guess”. Suki snorted. 

“I feel that. I threw up in the car on my way to work here for the first time”. Katara laughed, though she didn’t look to see who said it, as she was the only one allowed to drive. Suki had been allowed, but she had almost crashed the truck last year, so she was still limited to the golf carts at camp. 

“How much further?” Aang asked, curiosity getting the best of him. 

“About fifteen minutes” came Katara’s shouted reply, as the engine had started to groan dangerously. “Come on, work with me here” she muttered under her breath. 

After fifteen minutes of struggling to get the car up the last hill, Camp Ba Sing Se was within sight. Katara whooped with pride as the car finally created the mound, and they drove back down the hill towards their job for the rest of the summer. They drove through the gates about two minutes later, and parked the old pickup in the employee lot. Katara grabbed Aang by the hand, causing him to scream internally, and then marched off to the counselor orientation. Apparently this was where they would be assigned their positions for the summer. As they walked in, they were greeted by a group of four people. There were three girls and one boy, and they were all slightly terrifying. Suki just waved with a grin and two of the girls walked over to her, leaving their groups in two on two. Katara was the one to break the silence. “Hey, Zuko, Azula”. “Hey, Katara” the boy responded. Aang was pretty sure that this meant the guy was Zuko, which made the girl Azula. She had crazy eyes, the kind you don’t want to see in a girl. He involuntarily shuddered. A tall, older man stood up on the stage. “Alright, everyone! New counselors, follow a veteran to the assignment area!” Aang gulped, then followed the others to his doom.


	2. In which Aang gets a job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cabins are assigned. Possible other POV next chapter.

Aang sucked in a breath, then jogged off toward his doom. A group of other sixteen-year-olds was gathered at the base of the platform on which Director Iroh stood.

“Listen up everyone!” He said, his voice cheerful like normal. “Are you excited for your first year counseling at Camp Ba Sing Se?” The answering cheer that went up practically deafened Aang, to say nothing of the girl next to him. She quite visibly winced, and was wearing sunglasses inside. “Now,” Iroh said, a sunny smile still in his face “you’ll be picking your jobs!” An unrelated cheer went up from where the eighteen-year-olds were, and it was an effort for Aang to not look over and see what Katara was so happy about. 

“Hey” the girl next to him whispered “I’m blind. Can you tell me when he points to me?” 

“Yeah, sure” Aang whispered back. 

“You! Shaved head! Come grab out of the hat!” The assignments were all on scraps of paper in an old baseball cap. Aang sucked in a breath and walked up to Iroh. He reached in and emerged. 

“Cabin Air B” he said. That was the cabin he had been sleeping in the whole time he had come to the camp! Claps went up from the other sixteens, and he jumped off the stage. 

“You! Sunglasses!” 

“Are you talking to me? I’m blind!” 

“I’ll pick for you then” Iroh said. He rifled around in the hat and pulled out a slip. “Cabin Earth G” he announced. The obligatory applause rose up. “Okay, everyone!” Yue, who was one of the assistants and an ex of Sokka’s, said. “Please go to your assigned station for any last minute training! Ask me or Uncle Iroh for any problems!” Everyone at the camp called the director Uncle Iroh, since that was what he acted like towards them. Aang walked toward the cabin circles, the blind girl beside him. “What’s your name?” He hissed at her. “Toph Beifong”.

**Author's Note:**

> Please r&r?


End file.
